Love Songs
by salsa3344
Summary: Emaya stories told through a love song. I pick the parts of the show that left Emayans wondering what if. I rewrote those moments that tugged at our heartstrings giving Emaya the justice they deserved.
1. Love is Stronger than Death

"**Love Songs**"

**So this is just a little experiment. As you know I've been using song lyrics in my stories but some lyrics don't quite fit in anything that I'm currently working on. **

**These are all one shots. Each chapter tells a different story.**

**This story deals with Emily and her emotions after learning of Maya's possible death...**

**Rated T.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Love is Stronger than Death**

**Emily POV**

I lie on my stomach on top of my bed thinking about last night, the tears still streaming down my face, unable to get those awful words my mom said out of my head, "They think it's Maya." Even though they removed a body from my backyard, I can't help but hope against hope that this really isn't happening, that she'll walk through my bedroom door and everything will be just as it was. But we all know that's not going to happen. The only thing I know for sure is that she was and always will be the love of my life…

The music in my headphones drowns out my thoughts as the words she sings resonate within me, "Love is Stronger than Death." I change the words as she sings making it personal for me and only me…

Love, love, love, love, love, love…

Me and my friend were walking in the cold light of morning. The tears blind my eyes but my soul is not deceived. In this world even winter isn't what it seems. But then, here it comes, the blue skies and here it comes springtime. When the rivers run high and the tears run dry, when everything that dies shall rise.

Love, love, love is stronger than death. Is love, love, love stronger than death?

In our lives we hunger for things we cannot touch, all the thoughts unuttered, all the feelings unexpressed play upon our hearts like the mist upon our breath. But awoken by grief, our spirits speak, "How could you believe that the life within the seed that grew arms that reached and a heart that beat and lips that smiled and eyes that cried, could ever die?"

Oh, here come the blue skies and here comes springtime. When the rivers run high and the tears run dry, when everything that dies shall rise.

Love, love, love is stronger than death. Yes, love, love, love is stronger than death. Oh Maya, love, love, love **is** so much stronger than death…

I open my eyes trying to find the clarity in the words but I'm wondering if I'm reading too deeply into them. I wipe my eyes calming my breathing trying to understand what all of this means. I start talking out loud thinking maybe if I hear my own voice then I can find the clarity I seek, "Oh yes Maya, our love is so much stronger than death. I will never be able to give my heart to another. And don't even try to make me."

"I won't," says a voice from behind startling me. I can't move. I know that voice. I can't look. I won't look. It's my mind playing tricks on me. And I don't find it funny at all!

"Go away! I just lost the love of my life and you're playing mind games with me!"

"No. No I'm not. It wasn't me. I'm here baby and I'm not going anywhere."

I feel the bed move. I feel a body lying next to me. I feel a hand gently caressing my back. I feel a hand move my hair to the side. I feel light fingertips caress my face. I feel warm breath against my cheek. I feel soft lips sweep against mine. I'm afraid to open my eyes. What if she's not there? What if I'm imagining her? What if my heart dies a second time?

"I love you baby. Look at me. I'm here. I'm right where I'm supposed to be. I'm right where I want to be. I'm with you."

Tears begin to stream down my face. My bottom lip starts to quiver. My entire body starts to shake. I feel welcoming arms wrap around me. I feel tender kisses on the top of my head. But I'm too afraid to look. I'm too afraid to get my hopes up. I'm too afraid to open my heart. I'm too afraid to love again…

"Baby, I'm real and I'm lying here with you in my arms holding you as close to my heart as I can. Please, baby look at me. Please baby, see me. Please baby, love me."

Those slender arms pull me in closer relaxing my body, my mind and my soul. I think I can do this. I have to do this. I can't let love leave me again. I won't allow myself to be afraid anymore…

I pull back slightly. I breathe in deeply letting my breaths out slowly. I tilt my head back. I open my eyes. I'm seeing! I'm feeling! I'm needing! I'm wanting! I'm loving so hard my heart might just explode! There, lying next to me is my beautiful, beautiful Maya…

My lips connect with hers longingly, my arms wrap around her unwilling to let anyone or anything try to take her away from me, never again.

We kiss with our hearts. We kiss with our souls. We kiss with our love, a love that most people can only dream about. We kiss until our lips fall away from each other. Not because we want the kiss to end but because we are emotionally and physically exhausted. I snuggle into my girl resting my head on her chest. I feel her steady breaths. I hear her heart beat in time to mine. She really is here. She really is real. She really is alive.

Oh love, love, love really is so much stronger than death…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_**That's it. Just a little something I wanted to say. I hope you're okay with that. Yes, no, maybe?_**

**"Love is Stronger than Death" by Angela McClusky**


	2. Come Away With Me

"**Love Songs**"

**As you know I've been using song lyrics in my stories but some lyrics don't quite fit in anything that I'm currently working on. **

**These are all one shots, each story is told within one chapter. Each chapter tells a different story.**

**And long chapters? It depends on the story behind the song. **

*****This story takes place during the episode when Maya tells Emily that she doesn't fit in (I still don't get that 180 they did with Maya. It never made sense to me. Just like Emily killing a guy and after six months of partying she's suddenly fine making picnic lunches for it. ) She asks Emily to run away with her and Emily says no…**

**Here is my take on what should've happened next in this episode…**

**Rated T.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2: Come Away With Me**

"You're better at fitting in than I am."

"I thought you didn't care about that."

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty convincing," Maya says with hurt in her eyes.

"Listen, we can still talk to your parents," Emily offers hopefully feeling nervous about this whole conversation.

Maya shakes her head no, "I won't go back to Tru North."

"We'll work it out," Emily pleads.

"No way I'm going back there. I've got friends in San Francisco," Maya thinks out loud.

"You can't just run away."

Maya takes a step towards Emily smiling, "You could come with me." Just the thought of the two of them starting a life together makes Maya light up.

Emily looks torn but in the end she goes with her head instead of her heart, "I can't do that."

"Not even for me?" Maya questions with watering eyes.

Emily looks at Maya not knowing what to say to make her stay. Making her feel unloved as she chooses not to run away, not even for her.

Maya's smile turns to sadness as she says, "No, I guess you couldn't." And then her sadness turns to disappointment, "Not with the team counting on you."

Emily looks at her in disbelief as Maya turns her back to her walking out of her life forever leaving Emily in a state of shock.

**_Later that night…_**

Emily leaves several messages on Maya's voice mail trying to get her to talk to her before making the rash decision to leave Rosewood for good.

"Maya we have to fix this. I feel sick about fighting with you. Please call. Okay. Don't do anything until we talk." She pauses before saying with all of her heart, "I love you."

**_A few days later…_**

_The police knock on the Marin's door to which Emily answers. The officer standing at the front door tells Emily that Maya St. Germain has been reported missing by her parents. Now Emily is more worried than ever. She needs to find her and convince her to stay. If only she would contact her…_

**_In the meantime…_**

Maya has been hiding out at Noel Kahn's cabin thinking about being on her own and thinking about being with Emily. She's scared now because she thinks that Emily doesn't love her as much as she loves Emily. She knows Emily said she loves her on her voice mail but she has to know for sure where Emily's feelings for her lie. She needs to know for sure if she really does love her, then her decision will be made…

**_At the Marins…_**

Emily's phone buzzes with a text message. A surprised ecstatic smile covers Emily's face as she sees that the text is from her Maya. It reads…

**_Come away with me._**

**_I need you by my side in every way._**

**_9pm at the Bucks County Bus Stop on State Street._**

**_Come away with me._**

**_I love you._**

**_M._**

Tears begin to flow down Emily's face as she reads this beautiful text from her beautiful Maya. But then sadness creeps in and her smile fades away as she thinks about leaving her friends and family to be with her true love. Her heart hurts weighing the magnitude of this decision. How can she leave her home? But how can she let Maya slip away? What if this is what true love is supposed to be, making sacrifices for the ones you love? But if she really does love her then why ask her to leave everything she holds dear? Emily falls onto her bed with pain swarming her head. Her tears flow freely as she contemplates giving up on her true love...

**_At the Bus Stop… _**

It's almost nine o'clock and still no Emily. She really thought for a strong moment that she would show up but she guesses that their love was just not meant to be. She sits down on the bench with her forearms resting on the top of her thighs with her fingers laced over her hands. Her packed bag and guitar case sit next to her as she waits and she waits. She puts in her headphones needing that bus to take her away, far away from her one true love who she now doubts will be coming with her. When the music in her headphones begins, the song "Come Away with Me" starts to play forming images in Maya's mind of how she wishes this night would end…

_Oh Emily, please, come away with me in the night, come away with me and I will write you a song. Come away with me on a bus. Come away where they can't tempt us with their lies. And I want to walk with you on a cloudy day in fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high. So won't you try to come? _

_Come away with me and we'll kiss on a mountaintop. Come away with me and I'll never stop loving you._

_And I want to wake up with the rain falling on a tin roof while I'm safe there in your arms. So all I ask is for you to come away with me in the night._

_Come away with me…_

As the song fades out, Maya looks at the ground with huge droplets falling from her sad brown eyes onto the concrete sidewalk. And then something else falls to the concrete sidewalk startling her. It's a duffle bag, it's **her** duffle bag. Maya looks from her black biker boots to her tight ripped jeans to her white tee shirt and her flannel button down. She came. Emily really came! She leaps off of the bench into her waiting arms. Emily spins her around holding her tight letting her feet fall to the ground as she says,

"Yes, yes, I will come away with. I will come away with you in the night, in the day, in any way you want me to. I love you."

She snatches Maya's lips with hers, kissing her tenderly but passionately. She knows she made the right decision. She chose true love over anything else.

Maya pulls away from the kiss, "Emily wait."

"What is it Maya?"

"I, I want you to come away with me but I don't think you can."

"Maya…"

"No, you don't understand. I needed to know if you still love me as much as I love you. I had to know. And now I do and now I don't need to run away because I can be with you every day and every night right here. I should never have asked you in the first place. I want to stay here with you. You are my love, you are my life."

Emily kisses her sweetly on the lips letting them linger for just a little while as the love she feels in her heart consumes her entire body. As their kiss deepens, a light rain starts to fall.

"I would go anywhere with you Maya. I think you know that now. But I'm not ready to take you home just yet. I passed this adorable Bed and Breakfast on the way here. Won't you come away with me just for the night?"

"Oh Em, you know I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

They grab their bags and Maya's guitar case throwing everything into Emily's car as the rain starts to fall harder. When they arrive, they check into the quaint Bed and Breakfast. The front desk clerk suggests the room with the single bed. It has a spectacular view especially at sunrise and sunset. And even though they are minors, they're not there to be together, they're just friends, they're two girlfriends; nothing to worry about thinks the clerk. He hands them the keys and straight to their room they go. They put their things on the floor standing at the end of the bed in each other's arms looking into one another's eyes with a love that is true.

"Listen to the falling rain. And this place, it has a tin roof. Listen."

"Mmm. I love it but I love you more."

She kisses Maya's neck but Maya stops her before Emily gets carried away.

"I really need to take a shower," Maya tells Emily.

"I really need to take a shower too," Emily counters.

"So, would you like to come away with me in the shower?" Maya asks not so innocently.

"Oh yeah. I definitely want to come away with you in the shower," Emily answers not so innocently.

They slowly take off their shirts and jeans until all of their clothes have been discarded leaving them to admire one another. Emily takes a breath in as she watches Maya disappear into the hot steaming shower. She walks in after her stepping into the bathtub watching the showerhead rain over her as she lathers her body with white foaminess. Emily steps closer pulling Maya's soaked slippery body against her. She captures her mouth with hers pressing her lips firmly against hers making sure she knows that she will always be there for her and she will never ever need to run away again. She turns their bodies so that now she's the one being showered with hot steamy water. Maya soaps up her hands sweeping them from Emily's shoulders to her fingertips back up to her collarbone down to her breasts caressing over her now erect nipples. Slowly sliding her hands down her torso to her belly slipping one hand to her backside while the other hand slips between her legs…

They lie in bed Maya nuzzling into Emily surrounded by her toned swimmer's arms silently listening to the rain that taps on the tin roof, creating a beautiful rhythm in tune to their beating hearts. It's as if the universe was working in their favor pushing for them to find this place.

"Maya?

"Mmm. Hmmm," she says sleepily with her eyes closed.

"I wish I never let you walk away from me."

"Em."

"No really. I almost lost you."

Maya opens her eyes bringing Emily's face to look at her with the gentlest of touches, "I'm glad you let me walk away from you."

"What?" she says surprised looking into Maya's eyes for some type of understanding.

"Because now our love is stronger than ever. Yeah, I could've done away with all the emotions running throughout my body but it was all worth it in the end, now wasn't it."

She kisses Emily softly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean look at us. Talk about romantic! We're at a Bed and Breakfast with the rain tapping on a tin roof with a room all to ourselves to do as we please and no one can say a word about it. It's just you and me."

Emily positions herself over Maya pressing her body against her locking eyes making sure that Maya knows she would have left everything and everyone behind for her,

"Maya."

"Yeah."

"Come away with me into the night. Come away with me…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Come Away with Me" by Norah Jones.**

**_**I love that song. I hope you love it now too._**

**_**Well, how am I doing so far?_**


	3. Love Will Never Do Without You

"**Love Songs**"

**These are all one shots, each story is told within one chapter. Each chapter tells a different story.**

**I choose the song and write the story from there.**

****This story takes place after Emily learns that Maya has returned from boot camp. While she's waiting for her at the restaurant, this song starts playing in the background while her mind captures images of the two of them together…**

**Rated T.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: Love Will Never Do Without You**

**Emily POV**

I sit in the restaurant waiting for her to walk through those doors. I can't help but think about her and all the intimate moments we've shared from our first kiss to the first time we made love. Oh, I do love her; I just wish I told her before she was sent off to boot camp. And why oh why did I waste my time with the likes of Paige McCullers. Just thinking about that makes me want to hurl. Yeah, I was hurt that my girl didn't want to talk to me but I'm sure she had her reasons. I should've waited to find out what they were but I didn't. And then there was Samara. She was a beautiful person on the inside and on the outside but she still wasn't her. I'm glad A interfered with my relationship with her because it proved how much I wasn't really into it. If I was, I would've fought harder for her but instead I called the one I can't stop thinking about. And just as my mind wraps around images of her, a song begins to play in the background, the perfect song, the song that exemplifies our relationship….

_Our friends think we're opposites, falling in and out of love. They all said we'd never last; still we manage to stay together. There's no easy explanation for it, but whenever there's a problem we always work it out somehow, work it out somehow._

They said it wouldn't last. We had to prove them wrong cause I've learned in the past that love will never do without you.

Other girls have tried before to replace you as my lover. Never did I have a doubt girl it's you I can't do without. I feel better when I have you near me cause no other love around has quite the same ooh ooh (ha ha ha!). Like you do do do do babe.

They said it wouldn't last we had to prove them wrong cause I've learned in the past that love will never do without you. Do without you. Love will never do without you. Wooo. Do without you.

_Uh, love will never do without you ooo ooo._

_Go on. _

_Love will never do. _

_Fine. _

_Never do without you. _

_Oh yeah. _

_Love will never do. _

_Fine. _

_Never do without you. _

_Do it for me now. _

_Love will never do. _

_Fine. _

_Never do without you. _

_Oh yeah. _

_Love will never do. _

_Wooo. _

_Never do. _

_Sing. _

_Love will never do, never do, love will never do without you. _

_Yeah, babe, yeah._

_What?_

_They said it. They said it wouldn't last. They said it. They said it wouldn't last. _

_Wooo. They said it. _

_Hey. They said it wouldn't last. _

_Whaddaya want? They said it wouldn't last. _

_If you believe in love sang…_

_Love will never do. Love will never do without you. _

_They said it wouldn't last. We had to prove them wrong cause I've learned in the past that love will never do without do without you._

_They said it. They said it. _

_Oooo ahhhh… _

"Excuse me, excuse me, miss will you be needing this place setting?" asks the waiter.

"Huh, what?"

"The place setting, will you need it?"

"Yes, yes, I'm expecting someone any minute now."

And just as I say that she walks into the restaurant.

A shy excited smile sweeps across my face when I look at her in her form fitting jeans, her black just below the knee leather boots, her funky print low cut shirt shrouded by a tight blue knit sweater, her new straight dark hair, her full glossy lips, her big warm brown eyes and her beautiful, beautiful smile…

"Hello Maya."

"Hello Emily."

Maya sits across from me as we make small talk about where she lives now.

"So, you've been back about…"

"Two weeks. My parents are renting this house in Bucks County," she says with that gorgeous head tilt of hers.

"That's so close…"

"Forty-five minutes to get here, yeah close ish. Sooo, your parents went to Texas but you stayed here. Mommy must trust you these days."

I can't help but laugh to that.

"Yeah right. She's probably got someone watching us right now." She picks up the flowers on the table and talks into them, "Hey Pam, how's it goin'?" Again, I can't help but laugh at her sarcasm. I miss it.

"My mom's not like that anymore. I mean, she's really come around. I mean with me."

She looks directly into my eyes, "A lot has gone down since I left. I guess I'm just wondering what made you decide to call."

"When you were still here, I was not in a good place. I mean, there were things, people I was afraid of."

"I know. I was one of them," she says looking down shyly then looking back up at me.

"You were. And I'm sorry for that. But I'm not afraid anymore, of you, of me, of anyone. So many things were holding me back but I'm ready now to move on and make real plans," I go on excitedly.

"Whoa, Em, slow down. Now you're scaring me."

"Am I?" I ask barely able to look at her.

She reaches over the table placing her hand over mine, "Relax. I'm not leaving 'til I get my calamari." Her pinky finger draws circles at the top of my wrist keeping eye contact with me the whole time.

As she pulls her hand away, I grab onto it holding it with both of mine, looking into her eyes, breathing a bit more anxiously, wanting to keep her with me forever…

Then our conversation takes a much needed turn to lightheartedness when I tell her about Paige McCullers,

"She shoved your head underwater and you still dated her? Girl, I came back just in time."

"Seriously, you did."

We share a laugh as our dessert is brought to our table. When Maya chooses what she wants, a diamond ring is uncovered, a diamond ring that I didn't put there but that Maya thinks I did.

"Emily! What is this!"

"I, I…"

"Oh, Em, it's beautiful but, a ring? You want to marry me?"

"Maya yes, no…"

"Em, is it a promise ring?"

A feeling of relief washes over me as that is exactly what it will be. I don't know how it got there and I know who it really belongs to, Melissa Hastings.

"Yes. Maya, I'm promising myself to you."

She puts the ring on her finger. It's a perfect fit. My eyes light up even though this was not my intention but I'm actually glad that it happened. I do promise myself to her. My love will never do without her, without my Maya.

Maya turns the ring around on her finger looking like she is contemplating what to do next.

"I promise myself to you too. Oh Emily, I really want to try this again."

"So do I Maya, so do I."

"But I think we need to take this slow. Please, don't be offended when I give this ring back to you. It's just too much. We don't need a symbol like this ring to promise ourselves to each other. We have our hearts and our hearts know what we want…each other."

"How did I survive without you for three months?"

"Well, you almost didn't when someone tried to drown you."

"But she didn't and I stupidly dated her. I will never make that mistake again."

"It's getting late Em, maybe we should go."

"Yeah, let me walk you to your car."

She leans against her car door taking my hand in hers giving me back the ring. I will have to give it to Spencer so she can put it in her house somewhere for Melissa to find.

"Here. Promise me you'll ask me for real on another day."

"I promise."

I walk towards her lessening the space between us.

"Em, I really should go."

"Maya, I haven't seen you in over three months, please let me at least kiss you good night."

"Are you sure that's a good idea. We tend to get lost in the moment, really lost."

"I'm sure."

I lean into her, tilting my head while she tilts hers in the opposite direction. My lips barely graze hers. I open my eyes to see if I can prolong the kiss and her eyes tell me yes. I press more firmly, her arms find my neck wrapping them around me while my hands find her waist slipping under her jeans enjoying the feeling of her bare lower body against me.

Our kiss becomes more intense. Our breathing becomes more labored. Our bodies become one.

She pulls away, "Em, we have to stop. What happened to taking this slow? We have to…"

But I don't hear her. I don't want to hear her. I remove my hands taking hold of her waist pressing her up against her car.

"Emily, I thought we were gonna take this slow."

"We've done slow, Maya. And I think you want this just as much as I do."

"Em, it's been three months since I've touched you. I don't think you're ready for what I might do to you."

"It's been three months for me too. So yeah, I think I'm definitely ready for what you might do to me."

Our mouths seal while our tongues collide. I need her so much. I'm not even sure I can control myself to keep it PG. Actually, I have absolutely no desire to control myself…

My mouth finds her ear, "Oh Maya, so many people doubted us. Telling me that we wouldn't last but I knew deep down inside that they were wrong. We will last. We will stay together. We will be married one day. Never did I have a doubt it was you I can't live without. Oh babe, I feel better when I have you near me and no other, no one, can make me feel like you do."

"Emily…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Love Will Never Do Without You" by Janet Jackson**

****The perfect song for the perfect couple!**


	4. Beneath Your Beautiful

**"****Love Songs****"**

**These are all one shots, each story is told within one chapter. Each chapter tells a different story.**

**I choose the song and write the story from there.**

****This story takes place the night before Maya is sent away to Boot Camp. She's waiting in Spencer's room, lighting candles thinking about Emily and then, there she is…**

**Rated T.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4: Beneath Your Beautiful**

Spencer, Aria and Hannah have devised a plan to get Emily to see Maya before she is sent away to boot camp for the next three months. This plan involves, unbeknownst to Emily, a romantic evening with Maya. While Emily makes her way over to the Hastings, Maya sets up Spencer's room with candles, lighting each one carefully as she awaits the arrival of her girl.

When Emily finally arrives, she becomes curious about her friends' behavior as they are all smiley and acting like they know something that she doesn't which is so true. Spencer wants to escort Emily upstairs but Aria suggests that she go alone but before she can leave, Hannah opens up her jacket exposing a bit of her cleavage before sending her on her way.

She walks slowly but determinedly up the stairs to Spencer's room. She stops at her bedroom door taking in a deep breath before letting it out purposefully. Her hand takes hold of the door handle turning it cautiously as she carefully pushes it open. Her eyes widen as she walks into the room not quite comprehending what she's seeing, there at the foot of Spencer's bed is Maya kneeling with a lighter in hand igniting the last of the flames for their romantic interlude…

"I thought you were gone," Emily voices with excitement to see that she hasn't left yet.

"I'm leaving in the morning," Maya says with the last of her tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry Maya. This is all my fault."

Maya shakes her head, "Don't say that. It's not true."

Emily walks closer and closer to Maya, "I left you like a hundred messages and when you didn't call me back, I thought that you were mad at me."

Maya gets up closing the space between her and Emily, "My parents blocked my phone."

"How did you get here?" Emily asks looking into Maya's eyes.

"I'd say it took a village." She smiles looking down and then up again into Emily's eyes, "And a very tall ladder."

They share a laugh but there's so much more they want to share…

Maya moves passed Emily to close the door to Spencer's room and locks it. She leans against it as she says, "Em, this is it. I won't see you for three months. I, I can't even imagine not being able to hold you to touch you to kiss you…"

And just as she says "kiss you" Emily rushes over to Maya pressing her body against her taking her lips with hers kissing her long and hard and deep…

Maya pushes her slightly away, "Baby, hey, we have all night; it's okay."

"But I want to have forever with you. This is so stupid. I can't believe I won't see you for three months! I can't go that long without you."

"Yes you can, you have to. And tonight, I'm going to make sure that you will."

"Maya…"

"Shhh baby. Come here."

Emily puts her arms at Maya's waist as Maya places her hands on either side of Emily's face, holding her so she can look deeply into her soul through those love filled brown eyes. Her hands glide down to her neck to her shoulders as they wrap their arms around one another holding on tightly caressing each other gently swaying slowly as the music plays softly in the background…

_You tell all the girls "No,"  
Makes you feel good, yeah.  
I know you're out of my league  
But that won't scare me away, oh, no._

You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it.  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it  
But I'm gonna try.

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl  
I wanna see inside.  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

You let all the girls go  
Makes you feel good, don't it?  
Behind your Broadway show  
I heard a girl say, "Please, don't hurt me."

You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it.  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it.  
But I'm gonna try…

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl.  
I wanna see inside.  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?

See beneath, see beneath,  
I...I…  
Tonight  
I...I…

I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower  
I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out.  
We'll be falling, falling but that's OK  
'Cause I'll be right here.  
I just wanna know…

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl (take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl)  
'Cause I wanna see inside.  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, oh, oh, oh tonight?  
See beneath your beautiful, oh, tonight.  
We ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no.  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

As the song fades out, Maya releases Emily only to take hold of her hands with hers. She looks at her with nothing but love in her eyes as she says, "Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?"

Emily breaths in with parted lips and says, "Yes, yes Maya I want you to see beneath it all."

Maya guides her to the bed. She lets go of her hands only so she can pull the covers down exposing a white cottony sheet.

"I want to be with you tonight and when I get back I will be with you again," Maya promises.

"I want that so much Maya. I want to be with you and only you for always," Emily replies with heartfelt emotion.

Maya looks at Emily, directly into her eyes and says, "Then be with me."

Emily melts…

Maya's raspy low purr ignites a barrage of sexual currents throughout Emily's body. "Baby, that song was for us, it's how you make me feel and it's how I want to make you feel."

"Mmm, Maya, that song was perfect, you're perfect."

"Shhh, enough talking..."

Maya moves towards her fitting her bottom lip between Emily's lips feeling the electricity flow through her body even from just a simple kiss. They kiss again the same exact way. Maya kisses Emily's cheek and then nuzzles her nose against it as her mouth nears her ear and with that low sexy register says,

"Take off your clothes…"

Piece by piece is strewn to the floor by both girls until there is nothing standing in the way of their desire for one another. Emily's naked body slips under the sheet while Maya slips her naked body over Emily's…

"Are you okay?" Maya asks with genuine concern.

"Yeah, how could I be anything but okay when I'm with you?" Emily's true feelings emerge.

"Baby, you'll never want for another," Maya ensures.

"You are my heart…" Emily gushes.

They kiss, tongues meeting sensuously lips touching softly mouths consuming delightfully. They can't help but look at each other between kisses, smiling tenderly. Maya kissing down her neck to her chest looking up to make sure it's okay for her to go on and Emily making sure that Maya knows that it is…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Beneath Your Beautiful" by Labrinth feat. Emeli Sande**

****I can't disclose the whole love scene because it's going to come up in "Emaya BBC(Before Boot Camp) so you'll have to wait for it…**

**This was a good way to end it, you know, making you want more… ;)**


End file.
